Trust Involves Returning Pencils
by ACrazyTeenager2005
Summary: Original short story, Ruki is dared by Jenrya to make friends with her biology buddy.
1. Bio Buddies

**  
**

** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters.  
just this story and its plot line._**

**_  
Enjoy!_**

****

** Trust involves returning pencils****_  
_**

"Now if the left side would kindly come up before leaving and draw a name from the bucket, this will determine who your bio buddy will be." The teacher calmly sat down at her desk seat and pointed at the red bucket. The bell finally rang and I rushed out the door gathering my books in my wake. I rushed down the hall in search of my old friend, Jenrya, and quickly spotted him with his head the locker; I rushing towards him I stated, "You will never believe what we have in biology." Poking him in the back to try and gain his attention.

"Bio buddies, I know. We had them last time as well." He stated keeping his head in his locker, looking for God knows what.

"And you never considered informing me of this?" I asked glaring hard at his back. "You do realize that if I knew I was going to be stuck working with another person throughout the entire class I would have taken it with you last semester."

Jenrya finally removed his head from his locker and smiled sweetly at me. "You never asked, thus you were never told. It's not like it's that big of a deal anyway."

"Maybe not to you, but some of us prefer to maintain our distance from the idiotic human race. "

"You do realize that you are one of those idiotic humans right?" He told me, resuming his search for that unknown object.

I glared harder at him, if that was possible. Jenrya sighed and turned around to face me, his mini computer in hand. "Forget I mentioned it Ruki. But you do realize that working with new people isn't an illegal act right?"

"And you do realize that if it was I would probably be meeting more people." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Besides it's not my fault the human race is untrustworthy, idiotic, and completely not worth my time. Though I will say, I might try to meet more new people if they ever proved not to be so shallow."

"Not everyone is a shallow backstabber Ruki. Take me for example; I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Well, you were. After this stunt though, I'm quickly considering dropping out of school and becoming a hermit. School is over rated anyway." I said this knowing full well that it would aggravate Jenrya. We are complete opposites. He is all about getting a college degree, and I'm all about, well, being me. It is a greatly pondered fact as of why he and I are even friends. Jenrya is the next Einstein, and I'm a rich and free wild spirit, who doesn't give a darn about school. Typically I leave it up to Jenrya to convince me to do half my school work.

It was now Jenrya's turn to glare at me. "School is important and you know it, so don't you ever quit it." Jenrya looked at me, and then let out an exasperated sigh, and reached back for his wallet. "Listen Ruki, I'll make a bet with you."

"Bring it."

"I bet thirty dollars," He pulled the money out of his wallet and waved it in my face. "That, you can not manage to befriend or trust your bio buddy."

I grabbed the money out of his hand. "You're on Jenrya; now prepare to lose thirty dollars." I sounded confident enough, but inwardly I was dreading the next day in class. I didn't even know who my bio buddy was.

Darn him, and knowing full well I can't resist a challenge.


	2. Amanda Coal

The next day in class I sat down nervously in my seat. _I can't believe I agreed to this retarded bet._ I was lost in my thoughts when a hand suddenly slammed down on my desk. I nearly jumped and glared up at the person who preformed the evil deed. A girl smiled sweetly down at me, and offered her hand. "Amanda Coal, we're bio buddies for the rest of the semester, so you might as well get used to me." I quickly looked her over before shaking her hand. She was a vintage type girl, with black nails, a faded out t-shirt, and ripped jeans. _Well, I guess it could have been worse._ I was about to reply with Ruki, but she interrupted me, before I even started, saying, "Don't worry, I already know who you are, surprise, surprise huh?"

"Seriously", I replied, keeping a blank face. I was used to kids knowing me before I knew them, one of the joys of being the daughter of a famous model. Of course being the former Digimon queen helped too. "Looking forward to this fun filled bio class?"

Amanda sat down in the desk across from my mine and roller her eyes. "Totally, I have been waiting for the day that I would have a bio buddy. Seriously, is our teacher on crack or something? I mean come on, Bio Buddy?"

"Actually I think I did hear a rumor about her being on some type of medication, obviously it does nothing for her." I slowly relaxed some in my seat and slightly grinned. We both quickly hushed then, since the teacher on crack had entered the room. The teacher said her hello to the class, and we all obediently nodded our heads in reply. The teacher quickly moved onto beginning her dull lecture, when I felt Amanda softly poke me on the arm.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" She whispered.

I nodded my head in reply and grabbed my pencil box from the desk, handing it to her. She smiled a brief thanks, and quickly opened the pencil box and grabbed the pencil on top. I nearly died when I saw what pencil she had taken, my lucky Nightmare before Christmas. I've owned that pencil since I was like 7, and its helped me ace all my quizzes; tests are a totally different story. I bit my tongue when she handed my box back to me, and silently replaced it on my desk. _Jenrya told me to trust, and if this isn't trusting I have no clue what is._ I gritted my teeth and tried to pay attention to the teachers lecture. I don't completely remember what happened through the rest of class or what the teachers lecture was about, I only knew that my new bio buddy was using my most precious school related possession. The teacher finally ended the class, and everyone left the room immediately. Rather than quickly rushing out the door, I slowly dawdled hoping that this Amanda would be a good friend in return and return my pencil. Apparently I am one of the few humans left on this world who believe in returning borrowed pencils. I left the classroom steaming, and quickly made my way towards Jenrya's locker.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I greatly despise you?" I informed him.

"Why, hello Ruki! I'm fine, thanks for asking, and yourself?" Jenrya gave me one of those overly sweet smiles.

"Shut up Jenrya. I'm serious."

"Alright, alright, what did I do now?" Jenrya asked casually, leaning against the nearest locker.

"Made a bet with me to make a new friend, thats what you did. Well I was nice to her and let her borrow a pencil, and you know how rarely I ever do that. And then this, this, Amanda decides to just walk off with it! I threw my hands up in the air. And not just any pencil Jenrya, my lucky 9 years old Nightmare before Christmas pencil. And all this happened, because you dared me to trust and befriend someone." I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm sure she didn't realize how important that pencil was to you Ruki, or else she would have returned it." Jenrya replied with an eerie calmness.

"Yeah right Jenrya. If she was trustworthy she would have returned it." I kicked at the locker next to Jenrya bitterly. "This is what happens when you trust people Jenrya, this is what-"

"Sorry, Ruki?" Amanda interrupted, suddenly appearing right next to me, and scaring the heck out of me. After quickly regaining my composure I turned around to face her, prepared to murder her right there in the hall, when she interrupted me again saying, "Here's your pencil, I completely forgot I had it till I was halfway down the hall." She pulled the pencil out of her pocket and handed it over to me. I wordlessly accepted it, in a slight awe.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to being your "bio buddy". I think we might have a good deal in common." She grinned knowingly at me, and then walked back down the hall.

I stood there like a complete idiot for a full minute at least, completely shocked by what happened. While Jenrya just stood there and grinned at me with one of his told you so looks on his face.

I always hate it when he wins.


End file.
